Place and time
by Mack333
Summary: Spys galor. Take a peek to see what happens Warning different characters but this is the series that started this idea. Please try it out


After growing up the way I did, it's not hard understanding just how I could possibly get into a situation like this one. Usually a seventeen year old girl who looks pretty average/nothing special would not be sitting in a dungeon in a world class thief's mansion. But looks can be deceiving, that's the first thing I was taught when I was a kid. Other then never let your guard down and always follow instructions. But if I listened to my teachers, or mostly my parents I wouldn't be in this mess. You see my names Melissa Zane but my friends call me Mes, don't ask you really don't want to know. Since I was a child I was being passed around first the normal way, from house to house, then the not so from company or special service to the other. My parents have been divorced for about ten years now and I know everyone will say it gets easier splitting your time between the two but trust me, it doesn't especially when your parents are the two best spies in the world that just so happen to be working against each other. How they thought their relationship would ever work is beyond me but somehow they stay civil when they're near each other, well at least when I'm in the room. I know what you're going to say, if their so great why aren't you? But the thing is I'm one of the best too. Ever since I was born I was hacking different things, saw things others couldn't, no not like ghosts, and knew things probably best not known. I've learnt so many new skills over the years that I'm likely the most wanted spy out there. That's why I work for both my mom and dad, who aren't just part of the different services but run them. And no I do not leak information from one to the other, my parents know not to put me into that predicament. Sometimes they will even work together where I'm concerned. No one other then my friends know I work at both and no one will. Now that you know a little about my background how about I tell you how I got into this little dilemma since I'm waiting for a plan to form in my head or for my friends to come help me anyways. It all started three weeks ago...

"Mom, I have to go Tess, Josh and Seth are waiting for me." As always I'm in a rush. I might be a trained spy, know how to kill in five seconds and even defuse a bomb in less then three seconds, but getting dressed and out of bed have never been my strong suit.

"Mes, I've been ready for half an hour now. Do you have your things for staying at your fathers for the next few days? Did you remember to tell Tyler to bring his things too? Oh by the way sweety me and your father have a surprise for you later."

"I told Tyler but I don't understand why he feels he should go back and forth between agencies with me. I can handle it by myself." Finally reaching the bottom step I see mom getting into her boots looking way to nice for dropping me off at dads. "Wow mom look at you all cleaned up." Maybe she's finally going to show some interest in Agent Drake today!

"Melissa Zane, don't give me that look. I can look nice if I want to. Plus I'm going into the office today."

"Come on, Patricia we all know theres someone special at the office for you. I'm just glad your going to finally make an effort." With that my mom turns and walks out the door. My mom and I can sometimes pass as sisters. We both have brown hair and are close in hight but my eyes are an emerald green where hers are brown. After I finish getting ready, I open the door, walk out of the house only to hit something that feels oddly like a brick wall. Before I fall something or better yet someone catches me.

"You know you always seem to be falling right in my arms." That husky voice has always and will always send shivers down my spin. Looking up into the blue eyes, that anyone can get lost in and many have I try not to faint. Oh boy Tyler looks good today, I mean he looks good everyday seeing how he's buff, has black hair, a gorgeous face, and just all around hot everything, today is something special. In his all black clothing his eyes really pop and with them starring right at me. Ugh. Yes Ty has been my best friend for years, and yes I see him everyday, but we have never been this close to each other. So close that I can feel his chest rise and fall while taking in breaths and that's when I snap out of my haze and relieve I've made an idiot of myself and haven't even said hello. Ugh, he noticed, how long has his cocky smirk been on his face? I'm never going to hear the end of this!

"Oh, Hey Ty, aren't we heading out? Why are you going in?"

"Just coming to get you, Mes" The way he says my name should seriously be illegal. How can one guy have everything. Looks, personality, a heart, and want to be a hero all at the same time. Well most can't but heres Ty for you. "Ready to head out. don't want to keep your father waiting. Your mom tells me there good news to be told? Hope it's a new mission."

"You do know you've been offered other missions, right? You could have gone on one of them. Plus you do know you don't need to keep hoping back and forth between agencies. You were supposed to choose one last month. I'm probably going to choose one before you do."

" Someones talkative today. Hahaha you have three months to decide don't rush it. Plus if I decided before you, I wouldn't be your partner. How would you survive without me?"

" Cockiness is noted. But come on you could have had a great new partner by now. Whatever it's your choice. Where's my mom?"

"She drove herself today so I'll be driving you."

"You mean I'll be driving you." Before he noticed I snatched the keys to his new black jeep. Well the thing about Ty is that every week or so he gets a new car, he has a collection of twenty five by now.


End file.
